


The Next Time Around

by IntoBeyondDarkness



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Affairs, Candace needs to be more open, Cyborgs, Denial, Dictators, Dimension Travel, Forbidden Love, Forever, Love, M/M, Mad Scientists, Male Slash, Platypuses, Premarital Sex, Prison, Retaliation, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, True Love, omg, really - Freeform, seriously, them too, they belong together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoBeyondDarkness/pseuds/IntoBeyondDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they had was forbidden and extremely punishable, he'd be killed and Doofenshmirtz jailed for life. Both of them would be destroyed, him on the outside and the man on the inside and for what? Why couldn't they be together? A dictator and a cybernetic platypus, that wasn't too wrong…right? An Alt. Perryshmirtz and Perryshmirtz story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He pulled closer to the warm and bigger body in front of him as they both lay on the sleazy hotel room bed. He came here once a month, just to see him. It was the only way they could be together and if they were ever found out then he'd be torn apart and the latter jailed for crimes against humanity.

Doofenshmirtz looked down at the small cybernetic body clutching his. They were idiots to give him bail. He was rich! That was just one of the many plusses from ruling the Tri State Area and having had control of the banks. He disappeared with ease and hid out at a hotel on the outskirts of town. Under a fake name, of course he wasn't an idiot. He had only pleaded insanity to go through with their plan. In one month time they'd both be gone without a trace. A smirk worked its way onto his face and he flipped both of them over so he was on top of the metal body. Looks like they were going into round three, he bent his head down to press his lips to the small beak. Small arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him more into the kiss. This is what they risked their lives for…and to them…it was all worth it.

He bit the bill and earned a small moan, this encouraged him to keep going. He placed gentle bites down and under the beak, making the platypus tilt his head back to receive more.  _Wanting_ more,  _needing_ more _._

The animal had since closed his eye and deeply purred as the man bit his bill, softly biting down the beak until he reached underneath it. He tilted his head back and he was rewarded with even more. A large hand slowly slid itself down the metal and the cyborg opened his legs just the slightest for preparation…but then…everything stopped. The hand retracted and the larger body slid off the bed. He lifted his head to see what his lover was doing and sat up, silently watching the man's movements. He knew instantly what was going on and sighed, their relationship couldn't survive much more of this.

Heinz slowly lowered his hand to slide down the metal to some place more tempting, the body underneath him opened its legs in anticipation. He hesitated and then stopped completely, getting off the bed and wandering over to the curtained window. He pulled it open and gazed out at the night time lights of Danville that lit up small pieces of the dark in twinkles. It seemed close, too close to put behind either of them. Out of the corner of his eye he was able to see his lover, his general, his  _nemesis_ walking over to stand beside him.

Perry the Platyborg got off the bed to stand by the man's side, absentmindedly playing with the fabric on the black sleeve of the dark outfit that fit him so well. It reflected Doofenshmirtz in a way; it reflected the pain and suffering he'd been through and also of what he bestowed upon others in the time of his rule. The cyborg found it absolutely hilarious that they ended up being together and he'd laugh about it whenever he could. When he wasn't paying attention a small smile crept to his bill and he hadn't noticed the man was staring at him, he hardly noticed when he was picked up and slammed hard against a wall either. Lips met bill once more and this time it was the larger male that moaned when the kiss was deepened. The lips were pulled away as they both stopped to catch their breaths. A heavy lidded brown eye met a dark blue determined one and before either of them knew it they were on the bed again.

Round three proceeded after all.

* * *

The sunlight peeked into the room and dimly lit it up. A ray of light shone into the cyborg's one eye, waking him up and making him yawn. He sat up rubbing his eye, turning to gaze down at the sleeping man right next to him facing the other way. He smiled and glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table all the way across the room.

_10:03AM._

A frown took place on his bill and again he gazed down at the larger body next to him, this time with a longing frown. He'd have to go soon and their next meeting wouldn't be until another month. Why did things have to be like this? What they had was forbidden and extremely punishable, he'd be killed and Doofenshmirtz jailed for life. Both of them would be destroyed, him on the outside and the man on the inside and for what? Why couldn't they be together? A dictator and a cybernetic platypus, that wasn't too wrong…right?

He shook his head and his frown changed into that of anger. Nothing they did or had was wrong! They had a right to be together if they wanted to. You love who you love, there's no problem with that! So why was it such a crime? His expression changed again and this time to sadness. He wasn't in denial but…how come sometimes his feelings felt wrong?

Doofenshmirtz awoke to tiny sniffs and lifted his head to turn it around. He watched a few small tears fall down the animals face and he decided that that was enough, he didn't want to see it anymore. He'd do anything to bring a smile to that bill. In fact…

He wiped away the animals tears and leaned in to place a small kiss on the top of the beak, then lowered his head to connect with the orange bill. He felt the mouth curve into a smile and his mission was accomplished, although he wasn't the one who used to go on missions way back then.

Perry smiled during the kiss.  _This_ was what they had;  _this_ was why they stayed together. What they had was too good to lose and they couldn't  _afford_ to.

The door to the hotel room was kicked in and they both knew it was over.


	2. That Feeling

His hands were placed behind his back and the metal handcuffs were clicked tightly around his wrists. The man didn't look at anyone else but the cyborg across the room, doing his best to offer a modest shrug. The animal looked back at him with growing worry and half like he was crazy, there was also a mix of shock in those features somewhere. Those adorable…mesmerizing features, that small and metal body that he just couldn't keep his hands off of. He actually licked his bottom lip. Great. Because this was the perfect time to get aroused! What was  _wrong_ with him anyways? God, he was fucked up…

The cybernetic platypus watched on in fear, shock, worry, concern and just about every other feeling in those terms. It was over. Everything was over. He'd had nightmares about this and he had to say that this felt one million times worse than just a fictional bad dream. What would happen to both of them now was clear as crystal. Execution and jailing for life, possibly a second execution if possible… And the man didn't look one bit concerned. He actually shrugged in  _modesty_. Doesn't he understand what was about to happen? Didn't he know? Did he not comprehend? Hell, he was the one who said it in the first place!

 

" _Are you sure you want to do this? You know the risks, there isn't any turning back without penalty. You could be killed…"_

_Platyborg crossed his arms angrily. He knew exactly what he was risking, he didn't need to be reminded! He also didn't want to think about it…_

" _What about your family? Won't you miss them?"_

_He sighed. Of course he'd miss them…but they wouldn't miss him. Candace was highly disappointed in him already for everything he's already done that was beyond his control. She didn't approve of them at all and she'd rather watch an execution than a wedding ceremony. Linda was frightened to death by him, screaming whenever he came into the room or was in her line of sight. The woman hit him with a frying pan for pity's sake! (Doofenshmirtz had fixed the dent in his metal along with the bruise on his head with a hammer and some…private time, between the two of them. He had even offered a death threat to the woman who had laid their hands on him.) Those boys…they saw him as nothing but a toy, a science project! They'd work on his wiring daily, poking and prodding…it was like torture. When they accidentally connected two wires wrong he'd get this horrible electrical charge that would shoot through him, he'd squeal and the boys would frantically apologize; saying that they would fix it. But they only made it worse…_

_He had to leave, if not for love or for his sanity then for his own life._

_They're plan was basic and structured well. Doofenshmirtz came up with it himself and the cyborg never argued with his plans, they were always brilliant so there was no need. He'd sneak out of town and stay at this hotel, out of sight yet in clear view. They'd have their monthly meetings and cut their connections until the next month came. This would continue for a while until the one month that they'd boost the final procedure into action, when the heat had finally died down. They would meet at the hotel, yes but then they'd leave. Forever. Never to be found or heard from again. They'd be free to be together and everyone else would just have to deal with their escape. It's not like the man CARED what other people thought. Quoting words the former dictator once said… "They can all go fu-" Then the rest was sealed with a sweet kiss and the beautiful throes of passion._

 

When they both decided to see each other in privacy. They both knew the risks and were well aware of what would happen if they were found out. How come he looked so… _unaffected_  by this? Scratch that. Something wasaffecting the man. That crazy hormonal bastard. How could he think about that at a time like this? Perry the Platyborg scowled at him, earning a suggestive lifting of eyebrows from the former dictator. The animal rolled its eye, shaking its head. Typical.

Doofenshmirtz actually smiled when the animal scoffed at him. He loved the thing, he really did. He always did. Which was why when he was installing the programming to his general, he slipped a little something  _extra_ in the software. Just for himself. He wondered if the cyborg remembered all the things he made it do while under mind control, not that he was worried if it did. It'd be awkward sure, but he knew the thing would still love him either way. It was just how they were.

Perry remembered  _every_ explicit thing the man made him do while under his full control. He vowed  _never_ to mention them for the sake of their relationship. It wasn't relevant and both of them pretended that neither of them remembered anything. Although they both knew in great detail what happened on those nights…

 

 

" _General Platyborg, come to my quarters at once." The blunt voice announced over the loud speaker._

_The cybernetic platypus obeyed, nodding at his master's orders even though the man wouldn't be able to see this. He made his way to Doofenshmirtz' office, his metal foot clanking and patting down the hallways. He slowly opened the door to peak his head inside. The man was nowhere in sight and the lights were off. That was strange. Why did Doofenshmirtz call him here if he wasn't even in his office?_

_He decided he'd stand next to the desk until the man came back. He probably went to go get a tool to make some adjustments to his programming. What else could it be?_

_Platyborg walked further into the room. He expected the door to quietly close on its own, but what he didn't expect was the door slamming violently behind him. Before he had a chance to turn around, he was shoved about as rough as possible. His metal plate on his back made a terrible screech as it was scraped up against the desk. Paper and pencils, general office supplies were scattered to the floor from the force and the wind of it. He struggled in his attacker's grip, they held his arms down flat against the furniture. The animal tried to kick the person away but his legs were parted by stronger ones and forced down. He couldn't escape. A whisper made him freeze altogether._

" _Shhhh…"_

_The cybernetic platypus recognized the voice instantly and shock went through him. What went through him next made him nearly jump out of his metal. This wave of pleasure crashed through his body and he gasped at the sudden feeling. The voice chuckled and continued onwards. Only one of the general's arms was free. The one hand that was holding his wrist down was too busy doing something else to restrain him. He didn't take the opportunity to shove the hand away. He was too confused, racking his brain for a possible definition as to what was happening here._

_What was his master doing to him? Why did it feel so…good?_

_He gasped again as the hand speeded up in progress, just about tripling the overwhelming feeling he was being given. His bill opened and he let out a sound that even he couldn't identify with his computerized brain, not that he could think clearly anyways. His mind was hazy and movement functions frozen but he didn't care…he just needed what was happening to keep going, for it to never stop. The animal pleaded, whimpered for more. The plea was answered and the movements were even faster until finally he felt this burst of feeling go through him, an eternity times more overwhelming than ever before._

_Then everything stopped, the movements, the feeling, everything. He breathed deeply, almost gasping. His head 'thunked' back on the desk. He wasn't even aware that it had been lifted off the furniture in the first place. Small lips pressed against his bill and something was shoved into his mouth, moving around and tasting just about everything. The mouth was removed and he was left alone in darkness, as confused as ever before._

 

 

The orange haired teenager with the black bandana slowly walked through the door, examining everything behind her black glasses. Her eyes focused on the cyborg for a moment, wrinkling up her brow before fully turning her attention to the bounded former dictator. She stomped up to him, saluting the two officers that held his arms. Candace stared at the man for a moment, and then- without warning and almost randomly –she brought her staff hard into his stomach. He doubled over and was on his knees, not looking back up.

The cybernetic platypus went to rush over but something was zapped around his wrists. Blue laser handcuffs, they couldn't be broken not even by his incredible strength. At least not without losing a hand…

The staff was brought up high, slamming down over the former dictator's head and leaving him in an unconscious state. Platyborg fought against the men holding him, trying to rush forward to the man. Maybe he should have seen this coming, maybe he shouldn't have resisted arrest. I mean two unconscious minds won't do anyone an good, except for maybe a squad of police and resistance members.

But he didn't see it coming and this feeling went through him. It was a horrible feeling that he desperately wanted to stop and his plea was answered because he found himself surrounded by roaming darkness as he too lost consciousness…


	3. Check Yes

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back._

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance._

_Don't sell your heart._

_Don't say we're not meant to be._

_Run, baby, run._

_Forever will be_

_You and me._

 

 

"I love him." He didn't care how many times he said it or tried to persuade someone into listening, no one ever believed him.

"You love ruling and causing mayhem, that's what you love." Candace told him right back. She didn't care what he said, she would never believe him.

"I already told you, I don't care about the Tri State Area! I don't want it anymore!"

"Then why were you hiding? Enlighten me, why did we find you hiding out in a hotel out of town? Your instructions were to stay in your house at all times, living needs would be provided to you. That's what house arrest  _is_! It isn't short circuiting your anklet, packing your things and leaving!" She paused and then picked right back up, abruptly asking with a glare "What are you planning?"

Doofenshmirtz glared right back at her, crossing his arms in his metal seat in front of a metal table. He didn't bother answering to what she was saying before. He already knew what he did, he didn't need to be reminded "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why else would you leave your building and break out of house arrest? You needed to go somewhere so as not to be monitored so you could work on a scheme of yours. You plan on re-taking over the Tri State Area and re-re building it in your image. Now I'll ask you again,  _what_ are you planning?"

He looked at her like she was an idiot, which he thought she was "And  _I'll_ ask  _you_ again, what the hell are you talking about?! I'm not planning anything! Not to mention I _just_  told you I didn't want the Tri State Are anymore!"

"I don't believe you."

"You never believe me!"

"And that'll never change." She affirmed him  _"_ _You'll_ never change. Now tell me what you're planning and I'll try to make sentencing a little bit more lenient on you." The resistance leader scoffed "Which probably won't be much, what with where  _you're_  going."

Doofenshmirtz knew she was right, she was right about one out of a million things. He was in far too deep with the law and the hole was getting deeper with each denial from him, but he wasn't lying. He wasn't planning anything. He wasn't doing anything to regain control of  _anything_. He didn't want to have control of anything. The Tri State Area could blow up for all he cared. Hell, the world could! He just had to make sure him and a certain semi metal mammal were in a rocket ship flying away in safety, then he was all set.

He knew he wouldn't be able to convince her of anything, his innocence of in fact  _not_ planning to re-takeover the Tri State Area, his love for her apparent "pet", nothing. He could do nothing but continue doing what he was doing and hope they wouldn't fry him.

"Well?" She tapped her foot, clearly impatient and frustrated behind her black glasses "Are you going to admit anything or what?"

"I  _am_  going to admit to something." The man reassured her.

Candace leaned forward, both curious and suspicious about what he said he was about to do.

"I  _do_ love your pet and I won't stop." He then repeated after stopping "I won't stop until he's walking down that aisle toward me and ready to give his life away to me and me alone. The best part is, there will be nothing you'll be able to do about it. You'll just have to sit there and  _watch_ him give his life and soul to me.  _I_ will own him. He will be  _mine_ ," The dictator stood, marveling the look on her face as he smirked  _"And your little brothers are going to be my ring bearers_ , now, what do you think about  _THAT_? _"_

 

The punch in the face he received was expected, as was her storming out and cursing in a rage, but what he  _didn't_ expect was her to mutter something to him before the metal door was slammed shut and locked.

" _You'll never have him. I'll make sure of it."_

That much he had expected.

...

* * *

Candace slammed the door behind her, the guards that were eavesdropping behind the door hurried to get out of her way. She was not one to be messed with, especially when stressed out over Doofenshmirtz. She was in charge of his case and almost everything that happened to him. She  _wasn't_ however, in control of his love life but she made it her business the moment she found out that the man was screwing around with her brothers' pet.  _Literally_.

At first she was completely oblivious to it, not noticing the two's behavior around one another. The hints started at the concerned glances they'd both cast one another in the court room, then the visits that got more constant after a while. The resistance leader never expected what happened after that to happen, and by that she meant that she didn't expect to walk in on one of their little "visits"…

 

_Doofenshmirtz both anxiously and nervously sat in his cell on his prison issued bed. He kept fidgeting and soon gave up the idea of relaxing altogether, standing up and starting to pace._

_He was late. Why was he so late? What could've happened to him that could have made him late?_

_The man stopped himself abruptly, no longer pacing or thinking in circles. He couldn't jump to conclusions like this. Platyborg- PERRY,_ his love was fine. He could have just gotten held up somewhere, or he could not be coming at all.

_What if he changed his mind? What if this was his way of silently telling him they were through? But they couldn't be, they couldn't! They both admitted how much the other meant to them, it couldn't just be over!_

_Calm down Heinz! There could be a million different reasons as to why the thing was late…_

_So how come he couldn't think of any?!_

_The door to the enclosed cell was unlocked by a guard and a small animal of teal, orange and gray metal entered, hints of concern directed at his taller lover and how stressed he looked. The male guard re-locked the door behind the cyborg, disappearing from sight._

_Platyborg smiled at the man, and then frowned when all he got was an angry glare accompanied by hands on hips, but he wasn't too focused on those at the moment…_

" _Where were you?!" Doofenshmirtz yelled at him "I was worried sick! But you don't care, no! You just waltz in here with a smile plastered across your little face, not even caring about how I was pulling my hair out waiting for you to show up! I thought something happened! I thought you got caught, that they hurt you! What am I supposed to do without you?! Huh? Tell me!" The man glared down at him, outraged and overreacting with fear. Fear of losing the one he loved. His ranting's were cut off when he felt a small hand slip into his larger one. The little hand gently squeezed his, and a little brown eye stared back at him. He was a little taken aback since he hadn't seen the thing walk all the way over to him. The small metal hand withdrew from his and two small hands grabbed hold of his hips, pushing so he now sat on the bed, a little metallic platy-posterior joining him on the fabric and springs._

_Doof seemed to get the message that the animal was trying to get across, it was transferred once they looked into each other's lone eye._

' _We're fine and we always will be.'_

_The man sighed "They'd kill both of us if they could, and they just might if we're not careful." He stroked the cyborg's cheek with his thumb._

_Perry nodded. That much he knew, and expected. Something had to be done, and soon._

" _I love you."_

_He knew that much too and he loved the man right back, forever._

" _If anything ever happened to you- a-and I couldn't stop it…I don't know what I would-" He was silenced by a bill pressing against his lips, he pressed back, wrapping his hands and arms around the smaller body, slowly pushing his small love down into a lying position with him on top. He pulled away to stare at the thing, marveling every inch and bolt of it. How he yearned to run his fingers along every inch of the metal body…_

" _You're so beautiful…"_

_The animal rolled his eye. To anyone else he'd be a monster, a freak of nature, a weapon of mass destruction, but to this man he was the finest piece of software he had ever laid his eye upon. It was just a plus that it was he who created it all…_

_Perry knew that the man didn't just love him for his body. (No matter how much the man admired it). Their love went deep, way further than any metallic exoskeleton._

" _Quit_ _giving me that look." He growled, rubbing their foreheads together._

_They cyborg gave a low chatter, growling. He hoped he got his message across._

_The man placed his hands on the animal's hips, starting to caress and stroke everything metal. Perry let him run his fingers over every bolt and panel, just lying back and watching every movement and the smirk building on the man's face. It resembled a child on Christmas, marveling the sight of all his precisely wrapped presents before opening them. Doofenshmirtz was a hands on kind of person and not just for learning and building things. He had to touch every centimeter of what he had before he had it and it went for everything. It didn't matter where he was or what he had in his hands, he studied it, and sometimes he even did this without thought. It just came naturally._

_Now, the cyborg was sure that the man knew every millimeter of his casing and body by know, and not just because this happened almost every time they were together and had time for it. The man built on 80% of what he was now. He'd rather not discuss of how things were before he was a cyborg. Maybe one day he'd dwell on it and bring it up, but for now it looked like Doofenshmirtz was done studying his outer form._

_The man closed his eye and Perry rolled his, it figures he'd give himself a test on what he's learned. Not that there's anything TO learn that's any different from the last time they did this. He felt the hands glide along his legs and up to his thighs. His scoff quickly turned into a gasp of surprise when he felt a finger insert him. He looked at the wicked smile that was eminent on the larger male's face, the man haven gotten the reaction he was looking for._

_Platyborg felt the long finger go even deeper inside of him, starting to thrust itself slowly at first and then gaining momentum. Then all of a sudden it was going at full speed, and he grabbed hold of the body above him, the feeling becoming too great._

_The semi metal mammal moaned as he felt himself finished, his breaths coming out jagged, and it made it worse once he was sealed in a crushing kiss by his lover, but too much in love to care._

_It was at that moment when the sharp edges of reality impaled them into their seemingly endless abyss of non-acceptance and treachery. The door was opened and the orange haired teen paused in the doorway, clearing her throat and making the couple turn around to become face to face with that reality._

_A majority of their troubles began at that point._

* * *

Candace walked through the front door of her house on Maple Drive, right after taking a look through the Resistance HQ to make sure things were in order. The members saluted as she passed, not risking their lives and saying a word. She had been on edge lately and when she was on edge…

Let's just say that if you so much as poke her, your life is in a critical condition. Not even Jeremy said anything to his girlfriend, although it could have just been because they had been in a heated argument.

Jeremy didn't see why the fact that her pet and the former dictator were in a relationship was such a big deal. You love who you love, it's no one's fault. He strongly thought this and even went as far as comparing the lovers' relationship status to their own.  _THAT_ had sent her way off. She screamed at him to  _ **never**_ compare her to either of them, to that man or to that disgrace of a former pet she used to semi own. She had disowned him both mentally and physically, which Johnson- what she went back to calling him for the time being –didn't think was fair at all.

As she stepped into her home and walked silently up the stairs, she was checking around every corner just so she could avoid the semi metallic love struck mammal of Shakespeare. It was working well until she opened her bedroom door and was met by a glowing blue bionic eye and a narrowed, organic brown one.


	4. That New Reality

Alt. Doof sighed, leaning back up against the concrete walls that made up his jail cell, sitting on the run down bed hanging by chains. He had been arrested after they were found and he hadn't seen Platyborg since the second before he lost consciousness. He could still see the cyborg's scared expression, and it burned a hole deep into his thoughts. He couldn't think. All he saw was his lover's pained face, as the electricity burned through his circuits and shorted them out, the moan of pain the cyborg gave as its body fell limp on the floor. This enraged him greatly and he clenched his fists. They…would all…PAY.

At this moment he wanted to do the impossible. He wanted to retake the city, and be as powerful and strict as ever before. Everyone would be executed, EVERYONE would die by his hand. Blood would spill profusely, the bodies piling up, the souls lost forever in a sea of piercing hatred and anguish. He could hear it, the cries of pain, the tears and betrayal….And they were all from his lover.

He couldn't take over the Tri State Area, not without hurting the one he loved. And he refused to hurt the cyborg any more than he had in the past.

The former dictator tried to calm himself. He was getting worked up, his breathing coming out in harsh, hesitant, shuddering breaths. He closed his eye to find peace in the place that hadn't any. His mind wanted to collapse and cave in, in itself. But he couldn't give up. He had to keep fighting this, for their sake…

"Get up."

He opened his eye to see his cell mate staring down at him. The man was a little larger than he was, and thicker. And he wondered for a second if he was about to get his ass kicked.

"I said get up!" The guy demanded, grabbing his clothes and forcing him to stand against the wall.

Crap. He was going to get his ass kicked. Alt Doof thought and tried to move away, but he was punched in the stomach, forced to stay standing instead of doubling over like he so desperately wanted. He thought his stomach did a flop, as he clutched it with one hand in pain. His other wrist was held against the wall and he was immobilized. He felt something hard against his front, and it wasn't him. The bulky man that held him, pressed himself against the poking, extruding clothed member. A mouth connected to his neck, kissing along his soft, pale skin and he shivered when a hand reached down to squeeze his clothed, limp, crotch.

The moment he realized what was happening he thrashed and squirmed to get away from it. Correction, he was going to get his ass POKED. He felt the lips connect to his mouth, his cell mate's thin, unshaved, stubble, scratching his skin as the hand massaged him through the pants.

Alt. Doof found that he could move his legs, and swung one out, connecting his knee to the erection in front of him. The man didn't fall, it had affected him, yes, but not enough. The former dictator felt a sharp agony shoot through him and he yelled out in excruciating pain. He collapsed, moaning as he clutched his wound. Blood. He could feel the dark, sticky, substance squishing between his fingers as the man got on top of him and he couldn't stop it as he felt the buckle on his pants be undone, and his zipper being pulled down.

* * *

**1** **st** **Dimension.**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus sat on the green couch in a silence. The scientist tapped his finger impatiently on the arm of the seat, biting his lip and tapping his foot on the ground in an almost rhythm like beat.

The wall clock- that the platypus had gladly brought with him when he had moved in to the apartment –ticked every second. That, mixed with the tapping from the doctor, and the unbearable need in him, drove the agent insane.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz was slowly drifting off into madness. His thoughts wandered to horrible places as he desperately struggled to bring them back to reality. His cheeks turned red, as he picture both lewd and arousing acts that they could be doing right now. And he couldn't hold it in anymore as the object of his thoughts made his underwear feel tight, restricting him as it only inflated, never dying down. He jumped, making the animal beside him flinch, screaming as he ran out of the living room.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom!" Perry looked at him skeptically as the man ran to the bathroom and threw the door shut behind him. The mammal sighed, spreading his legs to look down at the no longer hidden, pink, twitching member. He knew for a fact that they had better get married soon, because neither of them could take this any longer. He also knew for a fact what the man was doing in there, and he debated on doing the same but chose against it. Their first time doing it as a married couple had to be special, and long wanted, no matter how much it was slowly killing them inside. If they couldn't do anything sexual for months then so be it! Their love was stronger than any urge!

Sometimes he just felt out of place. What was he doing? Was he really meant to give his life away to this man? To tie down with him? His own nemesis? But as he looked at the idiot and saw with his eyes, the affection that both bathed and drowned him with love, he knew. He knew that he had made the right choice when he slipped on the ring. The animal held his hand out in front of him, marveling the shiny rock that lay stagnant on his ring had been custom made, and EXTRA small to be able to fit his tiny finger. And the diamond was beautiful, twinkling in his eyes. "Ah…" He sighed in relief as he grasped his tip, squeezing it softly to give himself minimal pleasure as he stroked up and down.

He had to stop. With all the will power he had as an agent, a lover and an owner, he retracted his hand. He had to do something to help calm it down, and fast, before the scientist came back. He went into the kitchen, hopping up on the counter and turning on the kitchen sink.

 

 

Doofenshmirtz just finished stripping down to his underwear, kicking them off. He could barely control himself as his hips jerked forward, looking for any kind of stimulus it could get. He fought and brought back the curtain to step in the tub. He turned on the water to full blast, on cold and stuck himself underneath. He gasped, moaning in pain and the chill of the running water, finding just the slightest desire in it. Not much, but just a shred of his immorality found a smidge of pleasure, barely enough to fill his needs. They couldn't keep this up, they couldn't keep  _depriving_  themselves like this. He had to think of something else, to keep their minds off of things until after the wedding. But what…? He thought as the water did its job. His member shrunk and deflated, powering down as the urges started to subside and were now a numb, twinge. Doofenshmirtz shut off the water, leaning back against the moist tiles on the wall, relaxing his body and allowing the droplets of cooling water to drip down his back.

What were their counterparts up to? The question popped into his mind. The last time he heard from the 2nd Dimension, they had disappeared together and he had received a message from Perry the Platyborg saying that they were safe, but that was it. And that was over two months ago, no other confirmation had come in. He took his counterpart's relationship with the cyborg as an inspiration. The night after the news that they had escaped together had aired, he stayed awake all night thinking. Nothing was stopping him. There was no one and nothing to stop him from committing to the one he loved. Look at the other him and the other Perry the Platypus! In order for them to be together , they had to leave their homes, leave everything behind just to see each other. And if they were caught, then, the other him would be imprisoned, and the cyborg, well that was a question. Would they let him go or dismantle him along with their love? The scientist didn't know and he didn't have to worry about that happening to him or his nemesis. So what was he waiting for? He jumped out of bed, drove to town at past night to find a ring, and when that didn't work, he got the supplies and made one. And when he was finally done at 3 PM, he had just enough time to make reservations at the best restaurant in town and call the platypus over frantically telling him it an emergency. After they had gotten to the restaurant and he had apologized for faking an emergency, he made sure Perry had a good time before leading him outside and popping the question. He had never been more relieved in his life when the animal had slipped on the ring, answering his question. As they kissed under the moonlight, their happy tears glimmering down their faces, they knew they'd be together forever. He sighed as he recollected the memories, and sometimes, he wished he hadn't asked the platypus to marry him….

Truth be told, he was afraid, that he wouldn't be remotely close or anything the animal had hoped for when the thing said yes. What if he screwed up and they ending up getting a divorce? The scientist couldn't take it. If they split…he- he just couldn't fathom how he'd take it. Dr. Doofenshmirtz stepped out onto the towel folded on the floor, and reached to take a fluffy towel off the rack to dry himself off from head to toe, grabbing some clothes he had hastily grabbed on his way to the bathroom. He groaned when he realized he had forgotten to bring underwear.

"Uh, Perry the Platypus?"

"Krrkrkrrrr?" The animal in question stood up on the couch to make his voice heard.

"Could you- Well…I forgot my underwear again. Do you think you can…?"

"Krrrkrkrrrr."

"Thank you!" The scientist called to him as he made his way to the man's bedroom, straight to where his underwear drawer was, knowing which one it was from- Ahem,  _past_  experiences…

Perry picked up a pair, smiling he brought it back to the bathroom. He reached up to twist the doorknob, waltzing right in like it was nothing.

"Hey!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cried, wrapping the towel around himself to hide. "Oh come on, seriously?!" He scowled at the boxers the animal had brought for him, the one's with the agent's face printed all over it, the real face just smiling away and laughing. "Alright! Alright!" The scientist snatched the shorts away and started to usher him out. "Scoot! I have to get dressed!" But the mammal pushed against him, running to hide behind the curtain. "Very funny! Get out!" He said as he threw the curtain back, shocked to find that the mammal wasn't there anymore. "Where'd you-" The scientist screamed as he felt something latch itself onto his legs, climbing up his towel to rest in between his legs. It was furry, and small. "Perry the Platypus get out of there! What are you- Ohhh!" He moaned mid-sentence as a small tongue started to glide along his length. "Ah…Stop! You know we aren't supposed to-" He felt weak as his knees gave out, landing him backwards on the bathroom floor, he sat up, watching the large lump in his towel move as the tongue caressed his manhood. He whimpered, bringing his hands to hug around the body through the towel for support. It felt so good, the lack of release for so long of their sexual tension. He gave in finally, slipping his hand under the towel to grasp the small, slim, and twitching member, stroking the platypus that moaned around him.

Perry moaned as he took more of the man into his bill, licking and sucking on the pulsing member as his own started to throb to life in his fiancé's magic hand. He was squeezed, a thumb pressing into the little slit there and then stroked more. Since the man was no longer standing, he didn't have to hold on to the hips to keep him up. He moved his hands to wrap around the shaft, massaging it as he worked with his tongue, eyes closed and purring in passion and pleasure.

The man moaned, stroking faster up and down the small length as he felt himself getting closer. The animal shivered in his arm as he did this, he felt the wet mouth start to bob on him. "F-faster! Ah!" His body twitched and jerked as he arched his back into the bill, beating his closed fist faster on the platypus that gripped his shaft harder, squeezing pre-come from the tip where it was swallowed hungrily by the frantic tongue. He felt a huge pressure in his groin before he felt himself explode, crying out in ecstasy as he felt his member be drained and sucked clean. With a final pull from his hand, Perry screamed around him. He felt the mammal's come hit his leg where it dripped down.

They panted and gasped to catch their breaths. The mammal climbed out of the fluffy fabric, climbing up to collapse on the man's chest.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz senses came back to him when he realized what they had just done, to themselves, to their marriage. It was over. Their marriage was over, before it even started.

"Oh no! No! No! What have I done?! It's ruined! Our marriage is over!"

"Krkrrrkr!" Perry chattered loudly to get the man's attention. What on earth was he talking about?! Nothing was ruined, and their marriage wasn't over at all! The thing hadn't even started yet!

"We were supposed to wait! To make our wedding night special! That can't happen now because I screwed up! I let you do it and I always mess up everything! I'm a failure! I failed us!" The man was in hysterics and blinked when his lover smacked him across the face. The animal grabbed his face with one hand, shoving the diamond ring in his face with the other, Doofenshmirtz instantly got the message, tearing up at the mammal's metaphorical words.

' _If I had thought you were going to fail me, would I have said yes? Do you really think our future depends on a great orgasm for us to stay together forever?'_

Doofenshmirtz shook his head at the words he got from that animal's eyes. Them being just that close, could understand each other without speech. Almost like a telepathy of love. "I'm sorry Perry the Platypus. It's just- I love you. And…I don't want to stop loving you if something goes wrong…"

' _Then don't.'_ The platypus shrugged.

"I won't…ever…T-thank you…" He hugged the animal on his chest close as he sat against the bathroom wall. There was a long silence. "…Did you know about 60 percent of all marriages eventually end in divorce do so within the first 10 years? ….OW! Perry the Platypus! Okay! I'm quiet!"

* * *

**2** **nd** **Dimension.**

Candace Flynn, leader of the resistance, had never been scared or felt threatened by anyone in her life as a member, until now. She slowly brought out her staff as her cybernetic pet growled at her, approaching her at a slow pace.

"Stay back!" She yelled and swung the stick at the cyborg's head. It dodged it with ease, down on all fours, it stalked her like prey, baring its teeth and snarling. She swung again, and the thing snapped at the end of the staff, growling as it thrashed its head side to side to destroy it. "Hey! Let go, you stupid ice box!"

Platyborg smiled around the staff, inwardly laughed. If Doofenshmirtz was here right now, the man would be so proud with him, and most likely, a little turned on… But he stayed strong and fought against her, for both of them. He pulled at the staff, getting into a game of tug of war for it as his claws dug into the carpet underneath his feet for leverage. He pulled harder, dispatching the staff from her hands, throwing it across the room with his mouth.

"I'm not scared of you! Bring it! I'll take you!" Candace challenged him, baring her fists.

He charged at her, pouncing and knocking her to the ground, but he didn't claw her, didn't bash his metal fists into her face, the cyborg didn't bite her. It didn't do any of those things, instead, it did nothing. It just laid there, limply, on top of her...

"What the…?" She asked, throwing the thing off of her where it landed on the floor with a thud, louder than a normal one because of his metal exterior. "What are you doing?"

The cyborg blinked at her, and did nothing, looking at her with a sad, and tired, brown eye. As she looked at him, she saw a lot. She saw fatigue, and bags under his eye, it was red and puffy like he had been crying. She also saw how desperately tired he was, and surprisingly, a few white hairs hinting into the teal, showing heavy stress. This was it, what she wanted. She wanted Doofenshmirtz in jail for all he did, and he was. She wanted her pet back home and broken, torn away from the man and away from it all. She had inadvertently driven him away when she had placed the former dictator under house arrest. She gave him no choice, in order to get what he wanted, he had to leave, run away from his family and all he had known, to run away with an evil maniac. Candace never wanted to hurt anyone….well, except for Doofenshmirtz…

But her pet was her family, and whether she liked it or not, family supported family's decision, no matter…ugh… how much she didn't want Doofenshmirtz to be related to her….in ANY way whatsoever-

She was wrong. She had always been wrong, and now she saw it. She opened her mouth, to say  _something_  but then a phone buzzed in her pocket. Candace held it up, looking at it curiously and she finally spoke to him, as an equal, as a person, as  _family_. "…This is the phone the Resistance uses to alert me when there's a crucial update on Doofenshmirtz…" She trailed of, swallowing bile as she forced herself to say his first name, she'd have to do it from now on "Heinz is in jail…So what would be crucial about him?"

The cyborg's eye widened and he motioned frantically for her to pick it up, suddenly filled with a horrible worry for his lover. She answered it and a small voice spoke in her ear, loud enough so that cybernetic platypus could faintly hear it, he couldn't make out any words, but he could tell it was Holly who was on the other line, speaking frantically. He saw that the teen's face had fallen in a deep sincere look, and one of sadness.

"Yes…Thank you…Goodbye…" Candace said and hung up. She took off her glasses, eyes wet as she looked into his brown eye. He could already tell something was wrong, even before she spoke. "Doofenshmirtz was stabbed in prison…."

The cyborg backed away from her, shaking his head in disbelief, mind racing as he ran out of her room as fast as his heavy metal legs could carry him.

" _Perry, I'm so sorry!"_ He heard her yell to him as he ran, but that didn't matter now. Nothing did, as he ran down the streets and all the way to the other side of town. The cyborg didn't stop, not until he threw the hospital room door open and halted to stare at the broken man unconscious on the bed.


	5. Monstrous

**2** **nd** **Dimension.**

He had to bite back a choked sob as he stared ahead, stock still as his metallic hand came up to cover his bill in a dreaded shock as he stared upon his lover. The cyborg knew they had a relationship that was quite…different, than others. They were off, he admitted it! But they did love each other, sex wasn't the only thing that connected them. They were in love, really they were!

The man lay there, unmoving and pale, he looked terribly weak. There were marks on his face, bruises and cuts. He had a split lip to add to that. Doofenshmirtz was unclothed in the bed, chest exposed and bandage was wrapped tight around his middle, the fabric stained with the blood that soaked into it. And a pure white sheet draped over his bottom half to cover him. His breathing was audible, shuddering and uneven. All in all, he looked to be in bad shape, and it broke the Platyborg's heart.

The cyborg sniffed as it went up the bed side, hopping up on the edge and letting his little hand rest by his larger lover's side. He sat there crying for only a moment, fearing the worst and hoping desperately for the best, before a hand grasped his.

Perry the Platyborg gasped before the hand moved his hand slowly, to rest on the man's crotch. The cyborg growled angrily.  _'You scared me to death, you inconsiderate idiot!"_

The former dictator laughed aloud, and he noticed that even the man's laughter was horribly weaker than it would have been.

Alt Doofenshmirtz smiled, still giggling. "Oh come on. I'm in a hospital. Can't we have some fun?"

The cyborg sealed the battered bottom lip with a gentle kiss, licking the cut and open skin.

The man moaned from it. Ignoring the pain in his lip, he found the will to make the kiss deepen. Alt Doofenshmirtz held the cyborg's shoulders, shoving the thing back against the hospital pillow and starting to maneuver himself so he topped. He twisted his body to move, but when he did, he could have sworn he felt something tear in his abdomen. "Ah!" He groaned, clutching his hurting side from the harsh pain.

Platyborg pulled away, pushing the man back to his previous resting position and shaking his head. There was no way they could do this when the man was in pain. They could do it when he was better healed.

"I'll be fine…" Alt Doof groaned, trying to reassure the worry-stricken cyborg. "I swear…" He nodded and tried to move his body again "Let's continue…I- AH!" He screamed louder and started to feel a warm wetness from where he was clutching.

The cyborg's eye widened as he looked at the blood seeping through his lover's fingers and out of the bandages.

"The nurse…Go get the nurse!" The man cried and the metallic mammal didn't hesitate, running out of the room to go search for someone to help.

* * *

**1** **st** **Dimension.**

They both panted, deeply satisfied and worn out from their previous activities, and also their previous activities before that, and the previous activities before that, and before that…

Dr. Doofenshmirtz sat up, trying to catch his breath. His cocoa brown hair was even messier than it normally was on a regular basis. His lab coat was open and also looking awfully messy and full of wrinkles. The bags under his eyes were a bit worse than usual but there was a gleam in his eyes, one of excitement and contentment. The man smirked as the platypus next to him sat up from the floor as well, looking just as chaotic and scruffy, a look of exhaustion about the mammal's face. The scientist grinned down on it, his hand teasing its fur.

"You little monster, you  _RAVAGED_ me…I liked it." He said and planted a sweet kiss on the orange bill. The man parted their mouths to speak to him "Who knew that lack of release and so much sexual tension would make us want to do it again…and again…and again…and again…and again- Man! I'm beat!" The doctor sighed wearily, and then his mouth curled into a wicked grin "…But I think I can handle another round, you  _sexy_ ,  _sexy_ ,  _BEAST._ "

And before the animal knew what else was happening, he was back on the floor, lips kissing him in an almost frantic frenzy and large hands traveling over his body to make him squirm. His legs were parted, just enough for a face to squeeze in as he felt a tongue start to dance on him. He sighed in pleasure rubbing the back of the man's neck in appreciation as the tongue caressed his tiny hot organ. "Mmm…" He breathed. "Oh…Nnng…uuh…" The animal couldn't keep quiet as he was contented, it feeling too good, he moaned louder, feeling the mouth start to nod on him. "Mmmhm…." He encouraged, closing his eyes as he laid his head back, and he groaned inwardly when he heard his phone start to ring. The platypus turned his head, seeing it just within arm's reach. He started to reach for it when the man still attached to him's hand bat his arm away from the mobile phone.

"Don't answer it…" Doofenshmirtz mumbled around him, continuing to work and his tongue hit a sensitive spot, rubbing against it to make Perry scream in pleasure.

The phone rang again and kept ringing until finally the scientist got annoyed enough to answer it, pulling his mouth away, disappointing the mammal a bit as he answered the phone himself in an irritated tone.

"Hello?"

The platypus could faintly hear the voice on the other end, it sounded panicked and fast, and he could tell that there was something wrong as the man thanked the person and hung up. Perry nodded for the scientist to relay what was said to him. Doofenshmirtz did, his look one of full concern.

"They found our counterparts…"

Perry let out his breath. That wasn't good. Since they were caught, there was no telling what would be done to them now.

"And…they put mine in jail…" Heinz told him.

At this point the platypus had to rub his temples to deal with hearing such, and he could feel a headache and stress starting to sit heavy upon him. This almost always happened when he was strongly alarmed or bothered about something serious or worrying.

"You're counterpart is fine…but the other me was beaten in prison and he's in the hospital at this very moment. The other you is with him but something went wrong with his stitching and they're trying to stop the bleeding. But other than that, Perry the Platyborg doesn't know."

Perry nodded, getting the message across that he had heard everything and understood the situation.

"…So…you want to continue?"

The platypus glared at him, putting its hands on its small and- to the doctor –most seductive hips. They couldn't continue anything while their counterparts were in the hospital. They had to go visit them to make sure they were alright!

"You're right, I don't know what I was thinking…" Doofenshmirtz got up, grabbing his car keys after fixing his clothes the best he could to avoid suspicion of any undertakings that were had. "We can all have a foursome at the hospital." The man affirmed and the mammal just rolled its eyes as they exited the apartment.

* * *

**2** **nd** **Dimension. (Some Time Later.)**

"You know, you're right." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said to the platypus walking beside him as they entered the identical hospital in the 2nd Dimension. "I don't know why I grabbed my keys either…"

"Krrkrrrkr." Perry the Platyborg called them over to his seat in the waiting room.

"Perry the Platyborg, its great to see you again." The scientist told the cyborg and hugged it, kissing its cheek like it was a female relative. "How are you holding up?"

The cyborg nodded with a curt smile, it looked forced, but he chattered that he was fine, just very worried.

"Krrkrrrkr…" Perry chattered sincerely to his counterpart, offering a smile and sounds of reassurance.

Platyborg chattered back a thank you and blinked toward the ground, legs swinging above the ground from where he was sitting. He looked distracted and zoned out, almost unfocused completely, or perhaps too focused. One couldn't tell.

"Have you heard anything?" Doof asked and the cyborg shook his head no. Chattering that they rushed him out and he hadn't been told anything after that, so he had no idea what was happening now. The scientist nodded awkwardly as the three waited in silence.

A while passed, maybe an hour or two, they didn't know. During some point in that time, Candace-2 joined them in the waiting room. The platypus was sitting in his chair, wide awake and alert, Doofenshmirtz was snoring loudly and asleep in his comfy chair, Candace-2 was waiting patiently and silently like Perry, and Platyborg kept his gaze at the floor.

Finally, after quite some time, a female doctor came up to them and Perry elbowed the scientist as she approached, the man jumping awake and looking around confusedly.

"Doofenshmirtz?" She called the last name and the cybernetic platypus rushed up to her. The woman looked confused before remembering. "…Cyborg…right…You're courting with the ex-dictator."

Platyborg was annoyed, but didn't show much of it. He knew she was just as confused with their relationship as most people were. No one expected them to fall for each other, hell,  _he_ didn't even anticipate it. But fuck it, shit happens, so screw it. Literally, that was what the dictator said to him the first time they were together, just moments before they had sex for the first time. But…for some reason…he hardly remembered that night. Then the man abbreviated the saying as 'FISH' before throwing him on the bed and screwing him. So as he stood here, he chattered loudly and proudly.  _'Yes. Yes I am.'_

Of course the woman didn't understand him but he thought he saw his and his lover's counterpart smile, they understood the chatter, but he didn't see if Candace was smiling as well. He didn't really think to care at this point.

The nurse thought the thing asked how the man was doing, so she answered. "Oh, well, I can tell you right now that he's in stable condition and we were able to stop the bleeding. The stitches ripped open from sudden movement, he mustn't strain himself. The stab wound is really deep and even the slightest jerk of movement could tear the skin open or rip the threads out and if not treated immediately, could result in death by blood loss… You can see him now if you like." She told them and started to lead them all inside.

Just as Platyborg started to walk forward, a hand pulled him back and he blinked at the dictator's counterpart when the scientist started to talk to him.

Doofenshmirtz smirked at the cyborg knowingly. "He wanted to do it in the hospital bed, didn't he?"

The cyborg blushed, nodding and surprised that the scientist was able to guess what had happened. Was their sexual ambition that easy to read or predict?

"Slut." The scientist shook his head in dismay at his counterpart's senselessness, smiling to himself as they were all led to a door.

The nurse stopped in front of it to turn to them. "Please no loud or bothering sounds. We must not disturb the patient or cause him strain or discomfort. He will heal, but only with time and patience." She nodded after the nodded back in understandment and she opened the door , shushing them as she quietly walked in and they did the same.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at his counterpart, bruised and beaten with purple and blue marks on his face and….was that a hickey? He was going to ask but he felt a tiny furry hand grab his and he looked down at Perry the Platypus who shook his head no. So the scientist stayed quiet, and just stared, blinking as Perry the Platyborg walked up to the bed for the second time that day.

Candace studied the battered man on the bed, solemnly. But no words were said from her, not yet anyway. This really was all her fault…

The nurse stared as well, and then quickly regained her thoughts, knowing how hard it is to see a loved one like this, she excused herself and went out.

"I see you're back…" Alt Doofenshmirtz said, still sounding weak as he opened his eye, blinking at the cyborg by his side as it wrapped its mechanical arms around his neck and buried its face in his chest, shoulders jumping as it sobbed and lied its head on the man's lap. He frowned, blinking as the cyborg cried on his thighs, he sat up for support, also, he didn't understand why the thing was so sad.

"You can eat regular food, right?" Doof asked and the other him blinked again.

"Yeah…" Alt Doof told him, more confused on the mention of food in the picture.

"Great! We'll go get some! …And leave you two alone." The scientist said and him and the platypus walked out the door. Candace stayed staring for a few more seconds before following the two out, shutting the door behind the three of sthem.

"Hey…I'm okay…really, I am…" The former dictator tried to reassure the cyborg, confused when the thing didn't respond. It was then that he realized Perry the Platyborg had lifted his hospital gown… "Ah…Mmm…"

Platyborg lifted his head from the man's lap, placing his tongue back in his mouth and smirking.

"You little tease! Get back down there!"

The cyborg shook his head, a frown forming and his eye held purpose, silently asking, but the man heard him loud and clear when he calmly asked him…  _'What the hell happened in there?'_

Alt Doofenshmirtz sulked. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that…"

' _Why?'_

"It was nothing." The ex-dictator stated and the cyborg's glare wasn't convinced in the least. "Nothing happened! …Some guys tried to mess with me and I wouldn't take it. I fought them, and one of them had a knife. That's it. Nothing else happened." He said almost too quickly and he was surprised when the cyborg nodded in understanding and started to lift his gown up again. "Wait!" Alt Doof exclaimed, making the thing stop mid-lift. "That's it? You're satisfied with what I told you? Seriously?"

The cyborg nodded and brought his tongue back out to connect it to the limp piece of flesh between the man's legs.

Alt Doofenshmirtz shuddered in pleasure, moving his hips along with the metallic mammal's moving mouth. He sighed and whimpered in pleasure as he was licked from tip to base and back again, all over his throbbing organ. He moaned, his heart monitor starting to pick up speed rapidly, and he turned to the screen to watch it go off the charts.

Then the door knob was turned and the cyborg separated from the dissatisfied man in less than a second, sitting cross-legged like nothing happened as the nurse and two more doctors rushed in.

"Are you alright sir?" The nurse from before asked in a panic, jumbled to see that everything was fine and the monitor was returning to normal speed.

"Y-Yeah…" The former dictator breathed. "I'm fine, thanks for checking up…"

The medical team looked between each other weirdly, and the male doctor shrugged, and the other one spoke muffled through the face mask. "Okay." And they left awkwardly.

* * *

**Some Time Later. (Still In the 2D Hospital)**

"You idiots!" Doof scolded the 2D couple, mostly directed at the other him "They can see your heart rate from the screen on their desks! Face it, you guys can't have sex until you're released from the hospital in a week, so HA!"

Alt Doof glared at him, ready to accept that challenge head on. "We  _will_ have sex in this hospital sometime this week. I'll make sure of it and show you that my studies are one hundred percent true! You CAN do it anywhere!"

"On a plane?"

"Yep!"

"In a crowd?"

"Done it several times. Spotted by a kid with green hair." The dictator smirked at the fact that his counterpart was losing this battle.

"In a movie theater?"

"I fingered him until he screamed."

"On camera?"

"Blew me from under my desk while I was webcamming."

"That's not what I meant. Tapes?"

"We used tape. It was stickier than usual…"

The scientist looked disturbed. "I'm not arguing this anymore…"

"Angry sex is the best by far." Alt Doof told him.

Doof just grimaced in revulsion while Perry the Platypus laughed and Platyborg rolled his eye from his spot next to the former dictator on the hospital bed. And they all jumped when Candace, the resistance leader- that was silent ever since she apologized to the former dictator, all the way up until this point-spoke.

"Heinz, can I talk to you in private?" Candace asked the dictator, who blinked as he answered her.

"Uh…Sure, why not?" Alt Doof said, unsure of himself or her. Why would she want to talk to him in the first place?

"We'll just leave again." The scientist said, ushering his nemesis out the door. "You coming Perry the Platyborg?"

The cyborg looked between Candace usual straight line frown, her unreadable expression to the former dictators nervous and non-excited look on his face. Platyborg nodded with hesitation and kissed the man farewell until he got back, giving a sincere look before hopping off the bed and leaving out the doorway, casting a glance behind him as he eased the door shut.

The second they were alone, Candace popped the big question.

"Are you planning an attack on the Tri State Area?"

"What?"

"I said, are you planning an attack on the city?"

"Why are you asking something like this after everything that's happened?" Alt Doof glared "I thought we were cool now. No more psychotic parole officer, or did that change the moment I said I was feeling better?"

"I apologized for my behavior-" Candace started.

"And now you're bringing this crap right back up again."

"I need to know."

"Why?"

"Because you're still under arrest." She told him and he stayed silent. "Once you've recovered, you are to be shipped right back to prison. Or did you forget that?"

"What about Platyborg?"

"His shutting down is still a pending possibility-"

"Give me the death sentence."

"What?!"

"I'll plead guilty and take the death penalty if you save him."

"Heinz-"

"I don't care about myself anymore!" Alt Doofenshmirtz yelled. "Kill me and spare him! Please!"

"You know it doesn't work like that."

"Make it work."

"I don't have that kind of authority."

"I can't lose him…" The former dictator moped "What if I kill myself? What happens to him then?"

"You're not killing yourself."

"I'll do what I have to, to protect him!"

"I know you would." Candace nodded "But we shouldn't jump to resolutions just yet. We still have a week. And if you leave this hospital before then, or if the courts think you skipped out, then when you're found, you won't ever be released, and Perry will definitely be terminated. Do you understand what I just told you?"

"Yes…" Alt Doof looked down "I do."

Candace nodded again and asked once more "Are you planning an attack on the Tri State Area?"

"Will you stop asking me that?!"

"Will you answer the question?!"

"Fine! I've thought about it!"

"Heinz!" She scolded.

"What?! Sometimes I think you WANT me to re-takeover the Tri State Area! Do you?!"

"Maybe! I don't know! It was easier to keep track of you when you were in charge!"

"So you'd help me take over again if you could?"

"I won't help you do anything, you manipulative, sadistic, bastard! Is this how you got Perry on your side? You got all buddy, buddy with him and then asked a small favor? But then that favor turned out to be a huge scandal, and in order to keep him quiet and on your side you probably threw yourself on him. Right? Only you didn't expect him to fall in love with you, so for your own protection and self-gain, you kept him around. Then, to ensure that he'd never find out about your lies, you convinced him to have a small surgery done to  _improve_ himself for you. At this point, all he wanted was your seducing touches and the mind control remote that's in your pants, so he agreed, right? He wanted to stay your interest, so he changed for you. My god, that's what happened isn't it? That's exactly what happened…" The resistance leader shook her head. "You had me fooled, you really had everyone fooled with your crap. I can't believe I couldn't see this sooner. You're a monster, and you've always been a monster. Admit it!"

The former dictator looked outraged, but stayed calm "I love him-"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!"

"I'M NOT LYING!" He yelled back at her. "What do you want me to say?! Huh?! That I've been using him all this time?! That I don't love him? That I never did?! Is that what you want?!"

"Krrkrrrkr…." Platyborg got both of their attentions from the doorway.

"Platyborg…" Alt Doof tried but nothing could stop the cyborg from running. "Platyborg!" He called again, and tears fell from his working eye when the thing didn't come back.

* * *

**(Outside of the Hospital.)**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz chatted with Perry the Platypus as they walked past the entrance of the hospital for the third time.

"I wonder what they're talking about in there…"

The platypus nodded before something about his height pushed past them, successfully pushing them back a few inches.

"Woah! Perry the Platyborg! Where's the fire?!" The scientist called but the cyborg just kept running away down the street..

* * *

**(Back Inside.)**

"You can't leave the hospital! I think I told you this! Leaving this hospital is a fate worse than death!" She argued but the man didn't listen, the dictator just continued to push against her. He already succeeded in ripping out his I.V.

"I have to find him before anything happens! He could hurt himself or someone else that I don't care about as much! This is all your fault!" Alt Doofenshmirtz told her "You made me say those things! They weren't even true!"

"I'm sorry! I think I told you that too!"

"What happened?!" Doof asked once they were back in the other him's hospital room.

"What do you mean?" The former dictator asked him.

"We just saw Perry the Platyborg running down the street. What the heck happened while we were gone?" Doofenshmirtz asked again and was never told because at this moment, Alt Doof was able to push Candace to the floor and grab his counterpart by the lapels of his lab coat.

"Where did he go?!"

"He looked like he was heading to Rodney's building!" The scientist blurted and was thrown to the floor soon after, watching his counterpart storm out of the room and he could hear the banshee screaming girl solemnly calling security from her walkie talkie…

* * *

**(Roddenstein- More Evil Than Doofenshmirtz -Inc.)**

"Platyborg…" The madman addressed him. "It sure is  _swell_ to see you. Doofenshmirtz got you down huh?"

The cyborg nodded thoughtlessly as he stared at the floor below from the couch he was sitting on. Maybe he shouldn't have come here... He was lost, and confused and- He just didn't know…

"Well it's a good thing I gave you my card all those years ago when you were a regular platypus, now isn't it?"

Again, Platyborg nodded as he remembered, also remembering what Doofenshmirtz told him about the man's ex-lab partner and friend…

* * *

*Flashback*

" _He's such an asshole, I swear…" The dictator said as he puffed out cigarette smoke, coughing as it burned deep in his lungs, and then threw the butt of it on the ground, not bothering to stomp it out. "And I'll kick his ass if he so much as LOOKS at you ever again! Fucking asshole…Cunt faced fucker-" He growled to himself and picked the end of the cigarette from the floor, it was the floor of his apartment so its alright, he won't get mouth herpes. He put it between his lips and sucked in, making sure to get every drop of nicotine. The man sucked too hard and ended up having a coughing fit, gasping for air as he doubled over, clutching his stinging chest and lungs._

_Platyborg pat him on the back as he led the man to the couch to sit. He was killing himself with this, the cyborg thought, and he was extremely worried about the dictator's health._

" _I'm fine…Let go…" Doofenshmirtz-2 told him and threw his hands away in rage when his order wasn't followed. "I SAID FUCKING LET GO!"_

_The cyborg did what was asked, frowning. He knew that the man was drunk, the smell of alcohol grasping onto the air around them._

_The man sighed. "I didn't mean that…I'm sorry. I don't mean anything when I'm like this…It's him. Whenever I'm around him…He changes me…He's a monster…I'm not like him…I swear I'm not…I'm not…" He rocked back and forth as he clutched his hair, mumbling to himself until he thought again, turning to the cyborg with wide eyes. "He wants your body…He looks at it like a predator looking at its kill. He wants to make you his own…Don't let him. He CAN'T have you. No one can take you away from me…no one…ever…no one…"_

_And as the dictator started to mumble wildly, Platyborg comforted him with slow circles and reassuring contact to his back, making a promise, one that he would break just four years later…_

* * *

**(Present.)**

The cyborg didn't notice he was being lowered to lay down on the couch until hands on his body made him jump out of his flashback. What the fuck?!

He was pinned as Rodney held him down with his weight, squishing the Platyborg underneath him. The thing struggled and tried to fight against him, but its efforts were futile. It was trapped, right where he wanted it…

Platyborg turned his head in resistance as teeth nipped at the skin on his neck, he whimpered, begging to be let free.

"SHUT UP!" The madman yelled as he brought his heavy hand down across the metallic mammal's face.

The cyborg screamed, feeling a bruise start to form and swell on his face, tears streaming from his eye as he heard a zipper be undone. He didn't look at the man, he refused to as he felt a finger start to rim his hole, and nails scratched his skin, making him cry more. He felt something grossly hard poke his thigh, knowing what it was, he tried to kick as nails dug into his skin to pull his legs apart. He couldn't keep them closed, they were wretched and forced open. Platyborg grimaced as he felt it start to slide in, and it wouldn't go much further because the cyborg clenched his insides in rebellion, denying the right of entry.

The mad man got angry, forcing it inside and past his defenses, he cried out in shear pain as he was torn open, feeling a wetness in his insides, knowing good and well that it was blood as he felt some trickle out. He moaned in pain, and when a hand closed around his small tool, nails digging into it, he screamed as loud as he could, begging and pleading for help. He called for Doofenshmirtz, begging the love of his life to burst in and save him. So when the door did indeed burst in, and he saw the former dictator standing furious in the doorway, he smiled anyway, even after he felt himself pass out, and he wondered why he could hear the sound of police sirens in the distance.


End file.
